Collège Moderne UA
by Mystyblue
Summary: Histoire écrite par Clary Chase que j'ai traduite : Un UA dans lequel Harold et Astrid sont les meilleurs amis depuis longtemps et ils vont à la même université que le reste de la bande. Les deux amis sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils le gardent pour eux car ils ne veulent pas gâcher leur amitié. Une simple fête peut tout changer ?
1. Si seulement elle savait

**Hey tout le monde, donc voici une nouvelle histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait.**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient a Clary Chase qui a accepter que je la traduise en français. Et comme jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas la championne du monde en orthographe, je m'en excuse.**

**How to train your dragon (Dragons) ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Si seulement elle savait<strong>

« Matin Milady. » dit Harold en entrant dans la pièce avec deux cafés et deux brioches.

Il regarda le lit près de la fenêtre et leva les yeux aux ciel quand les couvertures ne firent pas un geste « _Astrid_ » il appela.

« Mmm »

Astrid roula sous les couvertures et râla quand il ouvrit les rideaux.

« Non s'il te plait, pas la lumière ! Dix minutes de plus ! »

Harold s'assit sur son lit et la regarda avec affection. Ses cheveux blonds en désordre étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et ils avaient l'air comme si ils avaient été fait d'or dans la lumière du matin.

« Tu me regarde. » dit-elle en ouvrant un œil avec un sourire narquois.

Il ignora sont commentaire « Il est presque midi, tu dois te lever. »

Astrid regarda son meilleur ami : « Je suis fatigué. » elle marmonna « La nuit dernière, nous nous sommes couchés à trois heures du matin, tu devrais me laisser dormir, tu sais combien je suis intraitable quand je suis fatigué. Je pourrais finir par tuer les jumeaux ou Rustik. »

« Tu es toujours intraitable. »

Elle pinça les lèvres « Ouais, peut-être que tu as raison. »

Il sourit « Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est samedi et il n'y a pas cours de sorte que tu ne peux pas simplement t'asseoir dans ton lit toute la journée. »

« C'est là que tu as tort. » dit-elle joyeusement « Je pourrais. On pourrait. On devrait regarder un film et discuter, on ne la pas fait depuis longtemps. »

Elle se pencha et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine faisant battre son cœur. « Juste toi et moi. »

Harold avala « T-tu te souviens que tu as un rendez-vous avec James aujourd'hui ? » dit-il en la repoussant doucement.

Elle rigola « Ouais, biens sur. »

Elle quitta son lit et a commencé à rassembler ses vêtements « Quoi ? » il a demandé « Quelque chose ne va pas entre vous deux ? »

Astrid haussa les épaules : « Oh non ça va ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que parfois, je ne veux pas passer du temps avec lui et ses amis. Ils jouent tous au football et puis ses copines sont toutes des cheerleaders et tu sais combien je déteste les cheerleaders, alors… »

Il rit « Tu es celle qui sort avec un joueur de football. »

Elle grimaça « Peut-être que je devrais rompre avec lui » elle réfléchit.

Harold ne dit rien. Elle l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises, mais ne l'avait jamais fait. Il savait qu'elle aimait vraiment bien ce gars même si il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voyait en lui.

Elle l'approcha et quand elle frappa son cul affectueusement la porte s'ouvrit révélant James.

Harold pâlit mais Astrid fit un grand sourire « Hey » elle a salué en allant vers lui pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue : « Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. »

James ferma la porte « Eh bien, je voulais seulement vérifier si tu allais bien. »

« Oh, tu sais que je suis entre de bonne main avec Harold. » dit-elle, faisant un clin d'œil en direction de son ami : « Je vais prendre une douche. »

* * *

><p>Astrid pouvait entendre Harold et James parler pendant qu'elle se déshabillait.<p>

Elle entendit Harold se déplacer dans la petite pièce pour nettoyer les bêtises qu'ils avaient fait la veille avec leurs amis. Les jumeaux, Rustik, Varek et Ingrid pouvaient être des ouragans quand ils le voulaient.

« Comment était la soirée ? » demanda James.

« Ah, bonne. » Harold répondu « Pas grand chose. Faire les imbéciles comme lorsque nous étions au lycée. »

Astrid sourit. Harold et elle se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits, mais ils avaient rencontrés leurs amis au collège et c'était incroyable de voir comment leur amitié avait duré jusqu'à l'université. James était arrivé plus tard et parfois il semblait que c'était mal, il avait toujours été exclu des soirées avec ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre certaine chose qu'il y avait entre les sept amis.

Parfois, elle sentait qu'il était jaloux d'Harold.

Avait-il raison ? Peut-être.

Elle partageait une chambre avec lui depuis longtemps quand James et elle se sont rencontrés et il était probablement la seule personne qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il l'avait vu dans ses meilleures et ses pires moments.

Eh puis… ok peut-être qu'elle a un petit béguin pour lui depuis longtemps.

Mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'amitié la plus importante de sa vie à cause d'un sentiment à sens unique.

Si seulement elle savait qu'elle avait tort.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà la premier chapitre. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez.<strong>

**Mystyblue**


	2. Tu as oublié ?

**Hey tout le monde, j'ai traduis le chapitre 2 et le voici.**

**How to train your dragons (Dragons) ne m'appartient pas encore ni l'histoire. **

**elotstl : je vais essayer de poster un chapitre les mercredi et les week-end et puis peut être entre les deux mais je rentre tard le soir et j'ai beaucoup de devoirs donc voilà. J'espère que ça répond a ta question.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Tu as oublié ?<strong>

James avait ses bras autour des épaules d'Astrid pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le parc de l'université.

« Donc la nuit dernière était sympa, hein ? »

« Oh oui, je voulais contester Kogne dans un concours de boisson mais Harold nous la défendu parce qu'il dit que je ne supporte pas bien l'alcool et il s'inquiétait que les jumeaux fassent ça. »

Il se moqua « Je t'aurais laissé. » il a lâché.

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire c'est pour s'amusé, non ? Il faut avoir un peu de plaisir à cet âge. »

Astrid se força à sourire mais ne répondit pas. Pensait-il qu'il était une personne meilleure qu'Harold pour dire ça ?

« Tu regarde encore. »

Harold sursauta, faisant tomber son livre sur ces genoux et se retourna.

Ingrid riait comme une folle en tenant son ventre.

« Tu devrais voir ton visage ! » dit-elle en poussant une frange sombre de ses yeux verts.

Harold rougit et ramassa son livre « Je ne regardais pas. » il marmonna.

« Oh si, tu regardais. » la jeune fille s'assit sur le banc et regarda dans la même direction que lui.

Astrid se promenait avec James et ils riaient.

« Donc, » elle a commencé « Il y a deux options : tu peux rester ici et la faire sortir de ta tête OU tu peux montrer à cette idiote à quoi ressemble un vrai homme et confesser ton amour éternel pour elle. »

« QUOI Ingrid qu'est ce que tu raconte ?! » il s'exclama.

Ingrid lui lança un regard en coin « Harold, nous savons tous que tu l'aimes depuis le CP si ce n'est même avant. Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? »

Il secoua la tête « Elle ne m'aime pas comme ça, donc je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié. »

Ingrid bafoua « Menteur. Je suis sur qu'elle t'aime aussi. »

« Ouais c'est ça. Elle est avec James, Ingrid. »

« Juste pour se distraire de ses vrais sentiments. »

« Pense ce que tu veux. »

La jeune fille soupira et posa sa tête sur son épaule : « Tu es un crétin. »

Il sourit « Merci, je t'aime aussi. »

« Elle semble ne plus être tellement absorbé par lui, hein ? » dit Kranedur alors qu'il regardait James murmurer quelque chose à l'oreiller d'Astrid à une table différente du bar.

Harold roula des yeux. Pourquoi les regardaient ils tous avec un grand intérêt ce jour là ?

« Ouais, » ricana Rustik « c'est pour qu'Hotcup **(1)** fasse un geste. »

Harold gémit « Je ne vais pas faire de geste. » Kognedur ricana à ça « Et je ne l'aime pas, d'accord ? »

« Qui tu n'aimes pas ? »

Il tourna la tête. Astrid se tenait à côté de sa chaise avec ses mains sur ses hanches et les sourcils levés.

« Sally, la cheerleaders en chef. » dit Ingrid sans ésitations.

« Oh. » Astrid s'assis sur les genoux d'Harold. « Tu ne l'aime pas ? Je pensais que tous les garçons de l'université avaient le béguin pour elle. »

Il hausa les épaules « Elle n'est pas mon genre. »

« Ouais, » a déclarer Varek presque distraitement « Il préfère les blondes. »

Il rougit quand Astrid toucha bizarrement sa tresse de côté « Hum, d'accord. »

Elle se pencha sur sa poitrine et laissa tombé sa tête dans le creux de son cou avec désinvolture et Harold passa ses bras autour de sa taille comme il le faisait toujours.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir James le fusiller du regard de là où il était assis avec les idiots de l'équipe de football.

Il sourit méchamment et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Astrid en essayant de paraître décontracté.

« Alors qu'est ce que nous allons faire à la fête de ton père ce soir ? » demanda Ingrid tout à coup.

Harold cligna des yeux « Euh ? »

« Tu as oublié ?! » cria presque Astrid assise bien droite « J'ai déjà acheté une belle robe ! »

Il secoua la tête à son expression meurtrière « Quoi, non, non, j-je me souvient bien. Ce soir, neuf heures ! »

Astrid hocha la tête « C'est mieux. »

Les autres riaient.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Dans le texte origine le surnom est Hotcup car il s'appelle Hiccup en anglais et je ne trouvais pas de surnom qui le fasse donc j'ai gardé celui la.<strong>

**Chapitre 2 fait. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Mytstyblue **


	3. La fête

**Hey, comme promis, le chapitre 3.**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et How to train your dragons (Dragons) ne m'appartient pas.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont posté un commentaire. Je trouve que ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**KlarolineForever**** : De rien. J'ai commencé à traduire des fanfics car j'ai mes amis qui ne peuvent pas les lires en anglais. Et comme je voulais qu'elle les découvres, j'ai demandé aux auteurs si je pouvais.**

**LieNina** : **Merci. Je fais seulement de la traduction et je sais que les personnages n'ont pas vraiment le même caractère qu'ils ont normalement, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Désolé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : La fête<strong>

La fête annuelle de Stoïck Haddock était un des plus grands événements de l'année.

Il était un avocat riche et célèbre, et chaque année, en avril, il organisait une fête dans son grand manoir à la campagne.

Les hommes d'affaires les plus importants étaient invités ainsi que des politiciens, des personnes riches venant de New York et parfois des célébrités.

Harold et ses amis y participaient depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée. Une fois ils ont même été renvoyés de la fête car ils faisaient trop de bruits.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais cette année allait être différente. En Particulier pour Harold et Astrid.

* * *

><p>« Tes cheveux vont regardés magnifique avec ça dedans. » dit Ingrid en montrant des petites fleurs blanches.<p>

Astrid haussa les épaules : « Tu choisis. Tu sais combien je suis désespérée avec ce genre de chose. »

« Tu feras baver tous les garçon ce soir. » dit Kognedur en redressant la robe rouge d'Astrid.

Astrid rougit « Euh… merci ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais envie. »

« Ha ha, ouais bien sur ! »

Ingrid dévisagea Kognedur et Astrid fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? » elle demanda.

« Oh rien. » dit Ingrid en plaçant les fleurs dans les cheveux blonds ondulés « Elle est tellement excitée, n'est ce pas Kogne ? »

Kognedur roula de yeux « mh mh. »

Quand elle eue finie avec les cheveux, Ingrid aida Astrid à mettre sa robe.

Les trois filles eurent le souffle coupé « Tu es magnifique ! » s'exclama Kognedur.

Le robe rouge était assez serrée pour montrer se taille fine. Elle touchait le sol faisant en sorte que ses talons étaient cachés en dessous.

Ses épaules étaient nues et ses boucles blondes tombaient dessus en un rideau d'or.

Astrid sourie et fit un câlin à ses amies. « Merci les filles. »

* * *

><p>« Pensez vous que j'ai une chance de trouvé de une copine se soir ? » Kranedur demanda pendant qu'il mettait sa cravate.<p>

« Bien sur. » dit Harold « Vous avez tous une chance. »

« Vous ? » demanda Rustik « Quand est il de _toi _? »

Harold haussa les épaules « Je ne cherche pas de copine. »

« Ouais, parce que tu en a déjà une, mais tu es un idiot et refuse de lui demander de sortir avec toi. » dit Varek avec un sourire.

« Je ne l'aime pas comme ça. »

« Arrête de te dire ça. »

Harold gémit et ce leva « Les gars, j'apprécie vraiment que vous vous soucier de moi, mais… je ne vais pas avouer à Astrid que je l'aime. »

Rustik sauta de sa chaise « Il a dit qu'il l'aimait ! »

Harold rougit instantanément et se détourna « Ça ne change rien. »

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi sont-elles tellement en retard ?! » les filles entendirent soupiré Varek à l'extérieur.<p>

Ingrid sourit « Les hommes sont censé attendre les femmes pour une fête. »

« Si tu le dis. » dit Kognedur d'une faible voix.

Elles ont ouvert la porte de la maison d'Ingrid et sortirent. Les garçons étaient adossés sur leurs voitures et étaient bouche bée quand les trois filles firent leur apparition.

Harold fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il s'approcha d'Astrid alors qu'Ingrid et Kognedur s'avançaient vers les garçons.

Astrid sourit légèrement « Qu'en pense tu ? » elle demanda en le regardant à travers ses longs cils.

Il sourit « Je pense que James t'aimerait dans cette robe. »

Elle fronça les sourcils : « Non, qu'est ce que _tu_ pense de moi dans cette robe ? »

Il déglutit et joua avec la rose qu'il avait achetée pour elle « Moi ? Euh… honnêtement, je pense que tu es belle. Sérieusement tu es… magnifique. »

Le sourire d'Astrid s'élargit « Tu n'es pas mal non plus ce soir, je dois dire. Mais… » elle leva les yeux et attrapa sa cravate « … ta cravate est de travers. »

«Hey les tourtereaux ! » cria Kranedur « Nous sommes trop nombreux pour une voiture, vous allez devoir prendre la voiture d'Harold. A plus ! »

Les deux amis ont ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais leurs amis étaient déjà dans leur voiture et en quelques secondes, ils étaient loin.

« Eh bien » dit finalement Harold en ouvrant la porte « Nous allons être en retard si nous ne nous dépêchons pas. »

Astrid hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture en pensa au comportement bizarre de ses amis.

* * *

><p>« ASTRID ! » s'exclama Valka quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle portait une robe verte et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon élégant. Elle ouvrit ses bras et les mis autour de la jeune fille. « Ça va faire longtemps, ma chère. »<p>

« La dernière fois, c'était à notre fête de noël, maman. » déclara Harold en acceptant un baiser de sa mère.

La femme répondit « Je ne la voit pas souvent. Tu es très belle ! » Astrid sourit. Valka avait toujours été comme une seconde mère pour elle et son compliment la fit rougir un peu. « Vos amis sont déjà à l'intérieur. Harold, ton père est avec un homme d'affaire si tu veux le voir. »

« D'accord, on se verra plus tard maman. »

Harold et Astrid traversèrent la salle bondée. Il y avait des serveurs avec des assiettes de nourriture et du champagne et des lumières partout.

Quand ils ont finalement repérés Stoïck, il parlait avec quelqu'un et les mots qu'Astrid réussit à attraper la firent tressaillir « … Toujours en espérant qu'elle va devenir sa femme un jour… »

Harold n'avait pas remarqué car il faisait signe à un membre de sa famille.

« Ils sont là ! » dit la voix grave de Stoïck « Les enfants ! »

Harold tapota maladroitement l'épaule de son père « Hey papa »

« Hey fils. Astrid ! » Stoïck mit un bras autour de ses épaules et posa un baiser sur sa tête « Elle est la fille dont je vous parlais. » dit-il e regardant les hommes autour de lui.

Astrid écarquilla les yeux. _Elle était _la fille qu'il voulait qu'Harold épouse ? Elle a du imaginé.

« Elle est une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Elle surveille Harold quand je ne suis pas là, n'est ce pas Astrid ? »

Elle sourit avec affection « Bien sur. »

« Eh bien » déclara Harold « Nous allons chercher quelque chose d'amusant à faire. Papa. Messieurs. »

Astrid dit au revoir et accrocha son bras à celui d'Harold « Il t'aime vraiment. » dit il « Tu es la fille qu'il a toujours voulu. »

« Oh, que puis-je te dire ? Moi et mon charme incroyable ! »

Il rit puis s'écria « Mamie ! »

La veille Cécilie était assise sur une chaise en bois à coté de la fenêtre. Elle sourit quand les deux amis s'approchèrent d'elle. « Harold. » dit elle « Et Astrid. Oh mon dieu, tu es devenue une femme magnifique en grandissant, ma chère. »

« Merci, Mme Haddock. »

« Vous êtes tous les deux enfin ensemble, hein ? » sourit elle en regardant leur bras liés.

Harold rougit « Oh non, Mamie. Nous avons été juste… Ce n'est pas comme si… Nous ne sommes pas… Je ne suis pas… »

Astrid a été surprise par la réaction de son meilleur ami. Les personnes pensaient souvent qu'ils étaient un couple, mais il n'avait jamais agit de cette façon.

« Non, Mme Haddock. Nous sommes toujours_ seulement _les meilleurs amis. » dit elle en mettant l'accent sur 'seulement'.

La vieille femme fit une grimace « Pff, vous deux feriez un beau couple. » dit elle.

Ils ont tous les deux rougit à ça. « Ouais, c'est ça… euh, nous allons chercher quelque chose à boire. Bye, Mamie. »

« Ne buvez pas trop ! » elle s'écria alors qu'ils la quittaient.

Astrid rigola et Harold retient un sourire « Ce n'est pas drôle. » dit il.

« Si ça l'est ! Je ne veux pas boire pour l'instant. Allons danser. »

« Vos désir son des ordres Milady. » dit Harold en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

* * *

><p>« Têtu. Aveugles. Stupides. Idiot. »<p>

Valka sourit à son mari « Tu as déjà dis ça. »

Stoïck montra son fils qui dansait avec Astrid dans se bras. « Pourquoi ne peuvent ils pas tous simplement être ensemble ? Ils seraient heureux. Tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'ils soient ensemble. »

Valka secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas les forcer, Stoïck. Si ils sont censés être ensemble, alors tôt ou tard, ils seront ensemble. »

« Mais ils _sont _destinés à être ensemble. » marmonna l'homme.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre finit. Dites ce que vous en pensez.<strong>

**Mystyblue**


	4. Juste pour ce soir

**Ouais, je sais, longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour, mais ces dernière semaines étaient compliqués. Mais j'ai trouvé le temps.**

**Et puis... 700 vues pour 3 chapitres ! c'est trop génial !**

**Je tiens juste à rappeler que cette histoire est noté T pour une raison donc ouais... mais rien de trop descriptif. **

**Cette histoire appartient à Clary Chase et Dragon (How to train your dragons) ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Juste pour ce soir<strong>

« Ta grand-mère continue de nous regarder. »

« Eh bien, laissons la regarder. Elle t'a toujours aimée. Comme la plupart de ma famille, après tout. »

Astrid sourit et se pencha contre la poitrine d'Harold pendant que la musique ralentissait. « Elle n'a pas honte de dire ce qu'elle pense, hein ? »

Harold rougit « Ouais… désolé pour ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules « Ce n'est rien. La pauvre dame voudrait juste voir son petit-fils heureux avec une jolie fille. »

« Ah, ah. »

« Quoi ? Tu pourrais lui faire plaisir. »

Harold cligna des yeux « Euh… pardon ? »

« Nous pourrions prétendre que nous sommes un couple » dit Astrid, ses joues étant de plus en plus chaude «… Juste pour cette danse, tant qu'elle nous voit. Nous allons certainement lui faire plaisir. »

Il semblait à la fois gêné et choqué en même temps. « Je ne sais pas, Astrid… »

Elle emmêla ses mains derrière sa tête. Elle ne le faisait pas que pour la vieille Cécilie, bien sur. Elle voulait essayer d'être avec lui. Elle voulait savoir ce que c'était d'être embrassé par Harold. Et sa grand-mère était l'excuse parfaite.

« Je te dégoute ? » chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

« Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! »

« Embrasse moi alors. »

Harold la regarda et se pencha. Elle a fait de même et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser. Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle et bientôt ses pieds touchaient a peine le sol.

« Ça c'est mon garçon ! » cria joyeusement Cécilie.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux rouge vif.

« Tu vois ? » dit Astrid étourdiment « Ce n'était pas si difficile. »

Harold sourit « Tu sais bien embrasser, ma chère amie. »

Elle rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. « Eh bien, je te remercie. Puis-je te dire que toi aussi tu sais très bien embrasser ? »

Ils ont quittés la piste de danse et se rendirent à la table des boissons.

« Champagne ? » demanda Harold en tendant un verre.

Astrid leva un sourcil « Tu veux que je me saoule ? »

Il rit « un verre ne te saoulera pas. »

Ils ont finis par boire plus d'un verre et au bout d'un moment, ils riaient tous les deux comme des fous sur de vieux souvenirs.

« A-allons dehors » dit Astrid « j'ai besoin d'air. »

« Bien sur, votre altesse ! » rit Harold.

Ils se balancèrent dans les jardins et l'air frais dit immédiatement disparaitre les vertiges.

Astrid s'assit sur un des bancs en pierre tandis qu'Harold s'installa tranquillement sur l'herbe en face d'elle.

« Eh bien, c'était assez drôle » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Faire semblant d'être ta petite amie. »

« Oh », il rougit et détourna les yeux « Oui, ça l'était surement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était étrange. Comme si faire semblant lui faisait du mal.

Elle se mit à genou à côté de lui et il sursauta presque. « Tu vas ruiner ta robe. » dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Comme si je m'en souciait. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis elle a finalement parlée. « Harold, pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder et de penser à la façon dont il l'avait embrassée.

« Oh, eh bien, aucune des filles de l'université n'a attiré mon attention. »

Elle rigola « Tu attends a se que je te crois ? Tu es un garçon étonnant et beau et qui n'a pas le béguin pour quelqu'un. S'il te plait… »

Il haussa les épaules « Peut-être que j'aime les filles dont je ne peux pas attiré l'attention. »

« Euh… quoi ? »

Il la regarda avec une expression sérieuse. Elle rougit quand le regard d'Harold est tombé sur ses lèvres et y resta un moment avant de retourner à ses yeux.

« Astrid… » murmura-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Son souffle se coupa. Il n'avait jamais dit son nom de cette façon. C'était presque comme si il avait réalisé quelque chose. Comme si il voulait dire quelque chose d'important.

Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, comme si ce à quoi il pensait avait soudain sonné stupide. Il a commencé à se pencher en arrière, mais elle attrapa son visage et l'a tenu farouchement. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Ne t'arrête pas. Dit moi ce que tu voulait me dire. »

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches avant. Ses sourcils noirs se croisèrent d'une manière qu'elle trouvait adorable. Elle pouvait compter les taches de rousseur sur son nez et dire les différentes nuances de vert dans ses yeux.

« Pouvons nous prétendre qu'il n'y a pas de James pour ce soir ? » murmura-t-il enfin.

Les lèvres d'Astrid formèrent un sourire « Bien sur que nous pouvons. »

Il écarquilla les yeux mais la rapprocha et l'embrassa avec hésitation.

Elle prit sa joue et approfondit le baiser, en essayant de lui dire que c'était bien, pour le rassurer.

Elle avait attendue depuis si longtemps. Astrid ne savait pas si c'était le champagne qui les faisaient agir de cette façon et honnêtement elle s'en fichait pas mal.

Pour cette nuit, elle voulait sentir les bras d'Harold autour d'elle.

Ils sont tombés sur l'herbe, lui au-dessus d'elle et ils se mirent à rire. Harold pencha la tête et embrassa son cou doucement tandis que ses doigts caressaient ses bras nus d'une manière tendre. Elle ferma les yeux et enfonça les mains dans ses cheveux, sentant leur douceur.

Il c'est soudainement éloigné, crachant quelque chose avec un air dégoûté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » elle lui a demandé, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui tendit la main. Il avait craché une petite fleur blanche.

« Je suis allé trop près de tes cheveux et ça c'est retrouvé dans ma bouche ! »

Astrid ricana et attrapa sa chemise « Blâme Ingrid pour les fleurs. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle était sur le point de l'embrasser de nouveau quand ils ont entendu des voix familières pas si loin de la où ils étaient.

« Merde. Les jumeaux. » siffla Harold.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Astrid.

Il lui envoya un regard incertain « Euh… que pense tu de ma chambre ? »

Elle sourit « Ce serait génial. »

Sans faire de bruit, ils ont couru à travers le jardin et arrivèrent à la maison. Ils ont utilisé la porte de derrière et ont sauté dans les escaliers en essayant de retenir leur rire quand ils ont entendu une musique lente jouer encore en bas et un faible bruit de verres.

Harold poussa la porte de sa chambre et quand ils étaient à l'intérieur, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Astrid s'effondra dans un fauteuil alors qu'Harold s'assit sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte.

Quand ils ont finalement cessé de rire, elle regarda autour d'elle et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Tant de souvenirs dans cette chambre. » murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit « Oui. Comme lorsque l'on a accidentellement mis les couvertures en feu avec des bougies quand on a voulu faire une cabane à sept ans.

Elle se mit à rire « Ou le moment où Krokmou a laissé ses… excréments malodorants sur le sol parce qu'on l'avait nourris avec un mélange bizarre de différents aliments qu'on avait fait. »

Il était au tour d'Harold de rire.

Il la regarda intensément et se leva. Le cœur d'Astrid se mit à battre plus vite à mesure qu'il s'approchait et s'arrêta en face du lit, juste entre ses jambes. Le visage d'Astrid était à la hauteur de la poitrine d'Harold et elle du lever les yeux pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

Harold leva la main et poussa les cheveux d'Astrid hors de ses yeux, puis laissa ses doigts effleuré sa pommette et reposé sur son menton.

Astrid posa une main sur la sienne et, avec l'autre, attrapa la devant de sa chemise pour le tirer sur son lit avec elle.

Il semblait incertain au début, mais ensuite il a abaissé ses lèvres pour qu'elle rencontre les siennes et ils se sont tous les deux perdus dans le baiser. Ils se sont embrassés étroitement, leurs jambes s'emmêlant et pendant un certain temps, le seul bruit qu'ils entendirent dans la salle était leur respiration lourde.

Il a déménagé ses lèvres à son cou et l'embrassa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses épaules et elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise. Il frissonna, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était parce qu'il était excité ou à cause de ses mains froides. Elle les traina sur sa poitrine, puis enleva lentement le vêtement. Certes, James avait peut-être beaucoup d'abdo, mais son contact ne le lui avait jamais fait sentir au ciel comme celui d'Harold.

Il déplaça sa robe avec sa main et ses doigts brossèrent doucement sa cuisse nue. Elle haleta un peu et il inclina la tête, presque terrifié.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Il a demandé en prenant sa joue avec son autre main « Nous pouvons arrêter si tu veux. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et lui donna un baiser « J'aime bien. Je suis juste surpris. Je veux être avec toi ce soir. »

Cela sembla faire disparaître tous ses doutes. Il captura ses lèvres un fois de plus et elle le serra fort.

Pour ce soir, James était oublié depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.<strong>

**Mystyblue**


End file.
